The invention relates to a magnetic bubble-domain device comprising a plate of a magnetic material in which magnetic domains can be sustained by a field from a bias magnetic field generator, which field is disposed transverse to the plate. This device furthermore comprises at least one current conductor for locally forming selective preferred positions for the magnetic domains under the influence of different currents in the current conductor, so that the device is suitable for controlling a magnetic domain by means of a sequence of currents. As a result, the domain is drivable along a predetermined path in the magnetic plate.
In magnetic domain technology various control techniques have become customary. Thus, the domains can be influenced for a short time only, for example in a generator element, a switching element, or a domain destruction element. Or, they can be driven along a sequence of preferred positions which constitute a path. For the last-mentioned case different drive techniques have been adopted, for example those employing a so-called rotary field and those in which the bias magnetic field is influenced. A device of the first-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,209. The known device comprises plates of a suitable and sufficiently rigid material, namely epoxy, on which parallel copper conductors are disposed. The heat developed by the currents in the copper conductors can only be carried off to a limited extent by the epoxy material. At a specific dissipation the temperature is then apt to become too high.